


Ásó, talár, nagyharang

by lexfelon00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Courtship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Draco, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy szerencsés embernek tartja magát. De ha egyszer rossz napja van... A történet a II. Malfoy kihívásra íródott, tavasszal. Enyhe szitkozódást és nyomokban mogyorót tartalmazhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ásó, talár, nagyharang

**Author's Note:**

> Szerző megjegyzése: a történet a tavasszal megrendezett II. Malfoy Kihívásra íródott, a "lazacrózsaszín" és a "nagybácsi" kulcsok felhasználásával.

**Ásó, talár, nagyharang**

Draco Malfoy nem tartotta magát balszerencsés embernek. Sőt, ha jobban belegondolt, az élet mindig is kegyes volt vele: szülei kisgyermekkorától elhalmozták minden földi jóval, iskolatársai megbecsülését (vagy sokkal inkább irigységét) hamar kivívta magának; jó esze volt a tanuláshoz és tehetségesen kviddicsezett. Az, hogy amikor csak a tükörbe nézett, elégedett érzés töltötte el megjelenésével kapcsolatban… az csak hab volt a tortán.

Persze az élet még egy olyan nagyszerű ember számára sem lehet tökéletes, mint amilyennek Draco Malfoy tartotta magát. Néha őt is elérték az apróbb kellemetlenségek, nüansznyi bosszúságok. Ma például olyasmi történt vele, ami rendes varázslóval elő nem fordulhat; otthon hagyta varázspálcáját. Erre csak akkor döbbent rá, amikor az Abszol úton sétálgatva eleredt az eső; a kövér, szürke felhőkből láthatatlan kezek csavarták a jeges vizet a járókelők nyakába. 

Sietős mozdulattal nyúlt talárjának belső zsebébe, hogy magára szórjon egy egyszerű bűbájt, ami megmenti a végleges elázástól – hiába. A zseb ugyanis olyan üresen kongott, mintha sosem tartott volna be semmit; vad éhséggel mart a kezébe és húzta magába mind beljebb, de a pálcának nyoma sem volt. Az eszmélés összerántotta testét.

Megmerevedve állt a dermesztően hideg esőben. Hogyan feledkezhetett el a pálcájáról?! Hiszen mintha csak keze vagy lába nélkül indult volna el otthonról! Miért nem ellenőrizte, hogy nála van-e? Máskor mágikus zárakkal látta el otthona ajtaját; most miért nem ötlött eszébe, hogy ezt a fontos dolgot megtegye? Egyáltalán, hogyan indult el otthonról? 

Emlékezni próbált, de mindhiába; semmilyen kép nem bukkant fel előtte az előző néhány óráról. Révületéből egy testének csapódó test lökése szakította ki. Meglepődve nézett körül; körülötte üresen tátongott az utca, és már csak egy távolodó talárt látott befordulni a következő sarkon.

Az eső undok, hideg nyálkaként folyt végig nyakán, egészen a gallérja alatt; a kövér esőcseppek megültek szempilláin, mint megannyi ezüstös gyöngyszem. Draco Malfoy megrázta magát és magasra szegett állal indult el a legközelebbi bolt felé; nem lépett be az ajtón, ugyanis szégyellt volna ilyen csapzott állapotban mutatkozni – helyette az épület felé fordult, és amíg élvezte a tornác védelmét a zivatartól, úgy tett, mintha nagyon lekötné a kirakat mögött felsorakozó kristály étkészlet. Az eső hangosan kopogott a háztetők cserepein, ő pedig fázósan húzta össze magán talárját; úgy érezte, hogy a nedves anyagból a hideg egyenesen csontjait vette célba; dideregve dörzsölte össze kezeit két csésze-nézegetés között.

Hogyan lehet ilyen átkozott idő májusban?! A tavasz legszebb hónapja van, amikor virágoznia kéne a fáknak és a bokroknak – erre jeges eső szakad a gyanútlanul sétálgató varázslók nyakába? Elfintorodott; persze, ha _rendes_ varázsló módjára nála lenne a pálcája, egy szava sem lenne. Boldogan lófrálna fel s alá az esőben, tudva, hogy a kellemetlen kis cseppek nem találnak fogást rajta; varázslatával egyszerűen taszítaná a nedvességet, és a feje sem fájna az időjárás hóbortossága miatt.

De hiába dohogott magában, az már semmin sem változtatott. Tekintete érdektelenül siklott egyik pecsenyéstálról a másikra, amíg a párás üvegben meg nem látott maga mellett egy elmosódott alakot. Oldalra kapta a fejét, mire egy kellemetlenül ismerős arc nézett vissza rá.

\- Szervusz – szólította meg Harry Potter, aki már csak azzal is kivívta volna Draco ellenszenvét, hogy a szakadó eső ellenére úgy állt mellette, mintha skatulyából húzták volna elő.

Draco kelletlenül bólintott egyet csak úgy az illendőség kedvéért, aztán visszatért roppant izgalmas tevékenységéhez; unottan bámulta tovább a kirakatot. Egy ideig mindketten csendben voltak.

A szőke férfi reménykedett benne, hogy Potternek nem most támad kedve beszélgetésbe bonyolódni vele – semmi esetre sem akarta elárulni, hogy milyen megalázóan kényelmetlen helyzetbe sodorta magát, ezért igyekezett nyugodtságot erőltetni az arcára. Ha fogai vacogása nem nyomta volna el a lassú záporrá csendesülő vihar zaját, talán sikerrel is járt volna.

\- Hogy vagy? – hallatszott az egyszerű kérdés. Potter hangja átlagosan érdeklődőnek tűnt, de ugyan ki tudja nem-e azért állt mellé, hogy gúnyt űzzön cseppet sem szalonképes állapotából? Draco sok mindenről megtanult lemondani az évek során, de Malfoy-büszkeségéből egy falatot sem volt hajlandó lenyelni.

\- Kitűnően - vetette oda Draco foghegyről a választ, és másik lábára támaszkodva egy fél lépésnyire távolodott a fekete hajú férfitól.

Potter előnyére változott az évek során; valahogy már nem volt olyan tökkelütött, mint amikor még a Roxfortba jártak. A háború óta eltelt négy-öt évben is bőven volt alkalmuk összefutni, de mióta a Malfoyok ideje leáldozott, Draco csak ritkán ment társaságba. Ha ki is mozdult lakása vagy műhelye biztonságából, gondosan megválogatta, kikkel osztja meg a kegyet, hogy társaságában legyenek.

A Sötét Nagyúr bukása és a Világos oldal győzelme után nem következett be a várva-várt retorzió. Potter a történések élére állt és minden egykori halálfalónak kegyelmet ígért, aki láthatóan megbánta tetteit és hajlandó volt „megtérni”. Akik makacsul kitartottak elveik mellett, azokat várta egy Azkabantól nem kevésbé kellemes hely, annyi különbséggel, hogy a dementorokat száműzték az országból, így ezentúl mágusok vigyáztak az elítélt varázslókra, akik bűbájok és mágikus zárak alatt tengették napjaikat mindenféle varázslat használata nélkül.

A Malfoy család kapva-kapott az alkalmon, hogy tisztázzák magukat Voldemort kártékony ráhatása alól és tiszta lappal indulhassanak a varázsvilágban. Ez persze közel sem ment olyan könnyen, mint ahogy hangzott…

Ha volt valami, amihez Lucius Malfoy még a köpönyegforgatásnál is jobban értett, akkor az a pénz és annak kezelése volt. Portugália hegyekkel ölelt, kellemesen elszigetelt vidékén telepedett le nejével; onnan irányította üzleti befektetéseit. Ily módon csorbát szenvedett büszkesége is megmaradt, és tovább játszhatta a mélyen megbecsült, befolyásos üzletembert.

Draco hetente kapott levelet édesanyjától. Narcissa minduntalan próbálta meggyőzni őt, hogy költözzön hozzájuk, vagy legalább néhány hétre látogassa meg őket. Ám a fiúnak elég volt a tudat, hogy szülei jól vannak és élvezik újdonsült otthonukat, még ha a társasági életük mostanában el is laposodott kicsit – hiába, ez volt az ára annak, ha névtelenül és arctalanul akartak élni.

Elmehetett volna ő is akár a világ másik végére is, de úgy döntött, hogy Angliában marad és itt kezd, avagy folytat új életet. A kúriát eladták és Draco vett magának egy csinos kis lakást London mugli-lakta részének egyik csendesebb zugában. A vörös téglaépület harmadik emeletén lakott; a kívülről aprónak tűnő lakást térnövelő bűbájjal tette nagyobbá, hogy laboratóriuma is megférjen lakótere mellett. Miután a háborúnak vége lett, nem tudta, mihez kezdhetne magával igazán. Hiszen a sorsa előre meg volt írva: felnő, halálfaló lesz, elvesz egy gazdag, aranyvérű lányt és éli a sötét varázslók gondtalan életét.

Ehhez képest, amikor végre feltárult előtte a korlátlan szabadság képe, és ő karjait kitárva ugrott volna a mélységbe, rádöbbent, hogy a súlyos láncokból és a ráerőszakolt elvárásokból font védőhálót is elveszítette maga alól. Nem volt már többé semmi biztos az életében; csak az, hogy ezentúl magáért kell felelnie.

A Roxfortba többé nem tért vissza. Abból a néhány tárgyból, amit nem fejezett be, magánúton vizsgázott le, aztán keresztapja nyomdokain lépdelve bájitalokkal kezdett foglalkozni. Mindig is csodálta Perselus hozzáértését és precizitását, ahogy egy-egy főzetet elkészített; érdekelte, ahogy a különböző hozzávalók összefőzéséből valami egészen új dolog születik. Fantáziájának szinte csak a képzelet és hozzáértése szabhatott határt bájitalfőzés közben.

Persze minden úton vannak rögök, amikben nagyot lehet bukni. Dracónak először is keresnie kellett magának egy mestert, aki hajlandó volt tanítani és foglalkozni vele; akinek keze alatt kibontakoztathatta tehetségét és kreativitását. Darius Lannott pedig mindent megtett, hogy eltántorítsa Dracót ettől a pályától. A legalantasabb munkákkal látta el, száját sosem hagyta el dicséret, és egy évig ingyen dolgoztatta a kemény munkához nem szokott fiút. És bár Draco sokszor érezte úgy, hogy itt az ideje feladni és hagyni a pokolba az egészet, valami mégis rávette, hogy kitartson. Keserves hónapokba telt, mire Lannott professzor tanítványaként kezdett rá tekinteni, de amikor végre valami apró elismerést kapott a férfitől, Draco szívét majd szétfeszítette a büszkeség. Úgy érezte, életében először végre megdolgozott valamiért, végre jogosan érdemelte ki – függetlenül a ragjától, a pénzétől vagy a családja befolyásától.

A tanulás visszaadta önbizalmát, és az idő előre haladtával még inkább nőtt benne a tettvágy. Szerencsésnek érezte magát, amiért sikerült egy olyan életet felépítenie, ami miatt nem kellett szégyenkeznie vagy lehajtott fejjel járnia a varázslótársadalom előtt.

\- Az jó – szólalt meg ismét Potter, amivel sikeresen kizökkentette Dracót a gondolatai folyamából. – Eljössz az esküvőre, ugye? – pillantott kíváncsian a szőke férfira.

Draco elhúzta a száját. Hát persze, az esküvő. Lassan elérkezett az a nap, amiről sosem hitte volna, hogy egyszer eljön; meghívást kapott Vízlipatkány és Granger esküvőjére. Két hónappal ezelőtt egy csúnya kis bagoly szállt le az ablakpárkányára, lábára egy vanília színű boríték volt kötve. Az összehajtott – gyöngyvirág illatú – pergamenen pedig a következő üzenet állt:

_„Kedves Draco!_  
Ezúton szeretettel hívunk meg május utolsó szombatján tartandó esküvőnkre! Mindketten nagyon reméljük, hogy időt tudsz szakítani ránk és velünk osztozol majd boldogságunkban a nagy napon!  
A szertartás délben kezdődik, megjelenés alkalomhoz illő öltözékben! 

_Hermione és Ron_

_Ui: a bagoly addig nem mozdul a helyéről, amíg válaszlevelet nem küldesz részvételedről!”_

Nem lepődött meg igazán a meghíváson. Sőt, valójában számított is rá. Grangerrel gyakran futottak össze a Mungóban; Hermione a gyakorlatát töltötte, mint hivatásos gyógyító, Draco pedig rendszeresen járt be Lannott professzorhoz, így nehéz lett volna elkerülniük egymást. A lány minden alkalommal kedvesen elbeszélgetett vele; jobban mondva inkább faggatta a tanulmányairól és kíváncsian elemeztek ki közösen egy-egy bájitalt. Draco tudott róla, hogy Weasley megkérte a lány kezét; egyelőre nem tudta eldönteni, hogy melyiküket sajnálja jobban.

Amikor megérkezett az esküvői meghívó, már a tarsolyában volt néhány előre bekészített kibúvó, amivel udvariasan – vagy kevésbé udvariasan – visszautasíthatta az invitálást. Remek ötleteket talált ki unalmas óráiban; nevéből adódóan éppen sárkánylesre készült aznap a Gringottsban; vakondok számára fejlesztett ki látássegítő elixírt, árva házimanókat mentett meg a rabszolgapiacról vagy egyszerűen csak semmi kedve társaságba menni és órákig egy rakás Weasleyt bámulni és jó pofát vágni hozzá.

Válaszlevelében természetesen biztosította a párt részvételéről; úgy volt vele, hogy bőven lesz még ideje visszavonni ígéretét.

Most, hogy Potter felhozta a témát, eszébe jutott, hogy már csak négy nap van az ominózus szombatig – és ő még nem értesítette az ifjú párt arról, hogy „sajnos, ó mily’ fájdalom”, de nem tud részt venni a szertartáson.

\- Az esküvőre? – ismételte vontatottan és lázas töprengésbe kezdett, vajon nem lenne-e jobb most rögtön közölni Potterrel, hogy nem szándékozik elmenni az eseményre? Akkor talán Hermione haragja is a hírvivőre csapna le, neki pedig más dolga sem lenne, mint néhány hétig kerülni a boszorkát, aztán hosszan ecsetelni neki, hogy hány házimanókölyök életminőségén sikerült javítania, amíg a többiek hajnalig mulatoztak holmi esküvőre hivatkozva. – Hogyne! – hazudta végül szemrebbenés nélkül a kirakat felé biccentve egyet. – Éppen a nászajándékon töprengek. Szerinted melyik tetszene nekik jobban, a márvány salátástál vagy az a csiszolt üvegből készült limonádés kancsó, ami úgy néz ki, mint egy vajsörös üveg?

\- Ha Ronra gondolok, én azt a villakészletet venném meg, ami kviddicsseprű alakú – vont vállat Potter.

\- Majd még meggondolom – mondta Draco, majd miután úgy döntött, hogy a köztük elhangzott negyvenegy szó bőven kitesz egy megfelelő hosszúságú társalgást, befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést. – Akkor majd ott találkozunk!

Ezzel a felkiáltással elsietett a még mindig lassú ütemben csepergő esőben.

***

Draco Malfoy szerencsésnek tartotta magát az élet legtöbb területén. Szülei révén sosem kellett például az anyagiak miatt aggódni; annyi galleon állt rendelkezésére, amennyit talán sosem tudott volna elkölteni. Amikor betért kedvenc bájital-ellátójába, nem kellett megnéznie, hogy melyik műszeren milyen árcímke fityeg; hogy melyik alapanyagnak mennyiért adják unciáját.

Éppen a gyönyörűen megmunkált, míves üvegcsék között válogatott, amikor hangos puffanásra lett figyelmes. Mellette néhány méternyire Harry Potter hajolt le egy súlyos enciklopédiáért, amit ügyetlen mozdulattal ejtett a padlóra. A fiú gyors mozdulattal felkapta a könyvet, leporolta és visszacsúsztatta a helyére, aztán körülnézett, hogy volt-e tanúja esetlenségének. Draco Malfoy rosszalló tekintete láttán először zavartan vakarta meg tarkóját, aztán egy kedves mosoly villant fel arcán.

A szőke hümmögött egyet, aztán visszafordult a palackok felé.

***

Ha nála lett volna a pálcája, biztosan összezsugorította volna méretes csomagját – de lévén nem volt, kénytelen volt szövetszatyorban hurcolni magával azt a „néhány” dolgot, amire választása esett az üzletben. Ahogy Draco Malfoy a szitáló esőben bandukolt, azon töprengett, hogy a muglik vajon hogy csinálják, hogy nem áznak el az esőben? Mi lehet a titkuk? Rejtélyes...

Következő útja nem máshová vezetett, mint Florean Fortescue fagyizójába. Ilyen gyalázatos időben persze eszében sem volt semmiféle hideg édességet fogyasztani – még a gondolatra is kirázta a hideg –; látogatásának célja egészen más természetű volt. Napfényes, meleg időben nem állt volna ellen valami hűsítő finomságnak, de ilyenkor, amikor rossz napja volt, semmi másra nem vágyott igazán, mint egy nagy bögre gőzölgő svájci forró csokoládéra. Kimérve is gyakran vett magának otthonra, de a helyben készített italnak mégis sokkal másabb volt az íze: gazdagabb, selymesebb; legszívesebben magára terített volna egy pokrócot és úgy kortyolgatta volna el az isteni forró csokoládét! Mondhatnánk, hogy ez az ital leginkább a hideg, téli hónapokra lett kitalálva, amikor az embernek mindennél jobban szüksége van egy kis melegségre – de Angliában, az eső, köd és szürke felhők szülőhazájában bármelyik nap remek alkalom lehetett a forró csokizásra.

A fagyizóban alig lézengett a személyzeten kívül két-három ember; Draco konstatálta, hogy bőven találhat magának asztalt, úgyhogy először a bemutató szekrényhez lépett, ahol mindenféle tea-kávé- és kakaó különlegességek sorakoztak a padlótól a plafonig. A szekrényben kis rekeszek voltak kialakítva; mindegyik kis rekeszben áttetsző üvegek, kerámia edények vagy apró fahordók álltak, attól függően, hogy mit követelt meg a bennük található áru. A polcokon sápadt pergamencsíkok; rajtuk határozott, hórihorgas betűkkel nevek sorakoztak. Némelyiken egészen elhalványult a címke; mintha ujjak simították volna végig őket újra és újra, így koptatva a tintát és felemlegetve az emlékeket.

A szatyrot a lábához letámasztva Draco kezébe vette az egyik kis hordót, óvatosan felemelte a tetejét és beleszimatolt; orrát és száját elborította a tejcsokoládé semmihez sem hasonlítható bársonyos, kényeztető illata és íze. Mélyet szippantott a tégelyből, aztán lecsukta tetejét és visszatette a polcra.

Hangos csengettyűszó jelezte, hogy új vevő tért be az eső elől a boltba.

Draco már éppen azon gondolkozott, hogy vesz egy kis indiai fahéjat az otthoni forró csoki készletéhez, amikor valaki megszólította.

\- Üdv megint!

Bő egy percnek kellett eltelnie, mire Draco rájött, hogy valaki hozzá beszél. Nemtetszését lenyelve fordult az idegen felé, hogy melegebb – vagy adott esetben – hidegebb éghajlatra irányítsa, de a gépezetbe apró hiba csúszott: még pedig az, hogy az idegen egyáltalán nem volt idegen.

\- Potter – hangzott a kelletlen felismerés.

\- Malfoy – biccentett Harry.

\- Mit keresel itt?

\- Gondolom, amit te is – vont vállat Harry és feltűnően elkezdett tanulmányozni egy meggyes-joghurtos teakombinációt. – Menedéket az eső elől – tette hozzá Draco értetlen arcára pillantva.

\- Remek – sóhajtott Draco, aztán lehajolt a szatyráért, hogy tovább induljon és újabb állomást pipáljon ki az útba ejtendő boltok listáján. Semmi kedve nem volt Potterrel az oldalán álldogálni és csokoládékat szemrevételezni. Illetve az utóbbihoz lett volna kedve, csak éppen az említett személy becses társasága nélkül.

\- Sietsz? Meghívlak egy kávéra – ajánlotta a másik. Draco megtorpant az ajánlatra, és csak válla felett hátrapillantva nézett a fekete hajú férfira.

\- És ugyan miért akarnék én veled kávézni, Potter? – tette fel a mindent eldöntő kérdést. A másik megint zavartan kezdte a tarkóját dörzsölni, aztán elmosolyodott és vállat vont.

\- Komoly indok is kell hozzá? Gondoltam, megihatnánk egy csésze kávét, ha már így összefutottunk.

\- A régi szép idők emlékére? – húzta fel Draco gúnyosan a szemöldökét.

\- Már nem vagyunk az iskolában, Draco. Már nem kell utálnunk egymást.

Miután Draco túltette magát a tényen, hogy ősellensége a keresztnevén szólítja, mintha valamiféle bizalmas – mit bizalmas?! Bármilyen – viszonyban lennének, töprengve fürkészte Potter arcát. Mit akarhat tőle? Milyen szándékkal próbál vele beszédbe elegyedni? Talán meg akarja átkozni… ebben az esetben nem lenne ajánlott a közelében maradni, pláne, amikor Draco olyan kiszolgáltatott állapotban van pálcája nélkül, mint egy átkozott mugli. Még belegondolni is szörnyű!

De mennyi lehet az esélye annak, hogy Potter fényes nappal, az Abszol út egyik legforgalmasabb üzletében próbálja megátkozni? Tekintsünk el a ténytől, hogy rajtuk kívül mindössze öt ember tartózkodott az üzletben, mivel az előbb még a galérián turbékoló párocska is kirepült a szürke esőfüggöny mögé.

\- Nem foglak megátkozni – szólalt meg Harry mosolyogva, mintha csak olvasna a másik gondolataiban.

\- Hát persze, hogy nem – húzta ki magát Draco. – Ha csak a pálcád felé téved a kezed, darabokra szedlek! – figyelmeztette a volt griffendélest sokat sejtető hangsúllyal.

Amíg Draco lepakolt az egyik ablak melletti, kétszemélyes kis asztalhoz, Harry a pulthoz lépett megrendelni a kávékat. Dracónak igazából sokkal jobban esett volna a kedvenc forró csokija, de nem akarta Potter orrára kötni, hogy mennyire oda van az édességért, hátha a másik gúnyt űzne belőle. Ő pedig pálca nélkül meg sem tudta volna magát védeni – így hát hagyta magát rábeszélni a kávéra.

Az ég vigasztalanul ontotta magából keserű könnyeit, Draco pedig nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Parancsolj.

Harry elé csúsztatott egy fehér porceláncsészét, ami forró gőzpamacsokat eregetett magából. A melegentartó bűbáj miatt az ital nem tudott kihűlni, akármennyire hosszúra nyúlt is az elkortyolása. Vajon a muglik hogyan oldották ezt meg? Mióta Draco London varázslattól mentes részén lakott, gyakran kapta azon magát, hogy próbálja megérteni a muglik világának működését. Számára elképzelhetetlennek tűnt varázslat nélkül élni. 

– Cukrot?

\- Kérek – vette el Harrytől az elegáns kis cukortartót. Ha őszinték akarunk lenni, Draco inkább ivott cukrot egy kis kávéval, mintsem fordítva. Nem volt édesszájú, nem rajongott a süteményekért, de volt, ami megkövetelte az édességet.

\- Biztosan szép lesz – szólalt meg Harry, aztán kortyolt egyet saját kávéjából, amit ha Draco jól látott, cukor és tej nélkül ivott.

\- Micsoda, Potter? Beszélhetnél egész mondatokban is, alannyal, tárggyal és állítmánnyal – morgolódott a szőke, mert neki nyilván nem voltak olyan remek gondolatolvasó képességei mint Potternek; fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a cukor és a szép hogyan függ össze.

\- Az esküvő. Hermione és Ron esküvője – tette hozzá Harry.

\- Biztosan – mondta Draco, aztán csönd lett. Közös téma híján egyikük sem szólalt meg jó ideig.

Habár Potternek igaza volt, az iskolás évek véget értek, Draco nem értette, hogy ez miért tette volna őket hirtelen barátokká? Néha, ha valami a Minisztériumba szólította, látta Pottert áthaladni az előtérben vagy együtt utaztak néhány emeletet a lifttel. Volt, hogy egy kviddicsmeccsen szúrták ki egymást a lelátó soraiban; máskor a Gringottsban vártak a sorukra egymás mögött.

Mivel Potter aurorként dolgozott, a mai napig előfordult, hogy az ispotályban kötött ki; ilyenkor nem ritkán a Draco által összeállított bájitalokkal kúrálták ki. Most hogy így belegondolt, Draco rájött, hogy az utóbbi időben mintha hatványozottan többször találkozott volna Potterrel és ezt nem csak a mai napra levetítve figyelte meg. Érthetetlen módon, Potter előbb-utóbb mindig felbukkant ott, ahol ő volt… Talán csak a véletlennek köszönhetően, hessegette el magától a paranoiás gondolatokat. Hiszen Potternek nincs oka rá, hogy a társaságát keresse.

Draco elszürcsölte a kávéját, letette a csészéjét és eltolta maga elől, jelezve, hogy bejezettnek tekinti a társalgást. Harry ugyanígy tett, majd a zsebébe nyúlt és mielőtt Draco megszólalhatott volna, érezte, ahogy kellemes melegség tölti el a testét; mintha egy meleg fuvallat suhant volna át rajta.

\- Ha vizes talárban mászkálsz, könnyen megfázhatsz – magyarázta Harry, miközben visszacsúsztatta pálcáját a szárító bűbáj használata után. – Ki tudja, mikor áll el az eső?

Lévén nem tudta, hogyan reagálja le a helyzetet, Draco bólintott egyet, aztán sietősen távozott. Forróságtól égő arcának éppen jót tett volna a hideg eső, de már nem ázhatott meg.

***

Draco elhatározta, hogy bevásárlólistáját hagyja a pokolba és egyenesen hazaindul az otthona biztonságos melegébe, de amikor Madam Malkin üzlete előtt haladt el, megtorpant. A múlthéten elküldte legszebb dísztalárját egy alapos tisztításra és egy kis igazításra; mostanra már biztosan kész kell lennie, nem igaz? Bár mindig bagollyal üzenik meg, hogy mikor mehet ruhájáért, abból baj nem lehet, ha bemegy és rákérdez a dologra, nemde? Maximum elhajtják, aztán a héten valamikor sort kerít a talár átvételére.

Az első arc, amit belépve meglátott, Harry Potteré volt. Enyhe kifejezés, hogy Draco meglepődött; földbe gyökerezett lábbal állt félúton az ajtóban – a hideget be, a meleget pedig kiengedve.

\- Nem csuknád be? – kérdezte Harry egy apróbb emelvényen állva; a megbűvölt mérőszalagok kígyómódra tekeregtek teste körül.

Draco, mintegy varázsütésre, felocsúdott meglepetéséből és engedelmesen behajtotta maga mögött az ajtót. Furcsa mód senki nem sietett köszöntésére, ahogy amúgy már megszokta. Egy pillanatnyi révület után Draco fölszívta magát és egyenesen Potter elé lépett, aki a pódiumnak köszönhetően éppen egy fejjel volt magasabb nála, így kényelmetlen pózban kellett felnéznie a mosolygó arcra.

\- Potter, te követsz engem? – vonta kérdőre egyre növekvő dühvel a másikat.

\- Én? – kérdezte Harry és ártatlanul széttárta a kezeit. – Ha nem tűnt volna fel, én voltam itt előbb. Hogyan követhetnélek, ha előtted jöttem?

A magyarázat logikusnak tűnt, de Dracót sem kellett félteni; a mardekáros ravaszság nem halt ki belőle az évek során sem.

\- Az nem bizonyít semmit! - szegezte ujját a most már vigyorgó Harryre. – Mit keresel te itt?

\- Gondolom, amit te is – magyarázta Harry kedvesen, mintha csak egy hisztis gyerekhez beszélne. – Talárt csináltatok, mivel ez nyilvánvalóan egy szabászat. Tudod, az esküvőre.

Már megint az a fránya esküvő! Miért került ma szóba az elégnél jóval többször? Hát mit érdekelte Dracót, hogy ki kivel köti össze az életét, hogy aztán hátralévő éveiket megkeseríthessék egymás számára! Semmit sem akart tudni sem az esküvőről, sem a talárokról, de legfőképpen Potterről nem!

Odacsörtetett a pulthoz és a kelleténél kicsit nagyobb erő kifejtésével csapott rá a csengettyűre; a hátsó, vevőktől elzárt raktár felől trappolás hallatszott, majd a súlyos brokátfüggöny mögül előtűnt Malkin asszony arca.

\- Mr. Malfoy, micsoda meglepetés! – kiáltott fel a nő erőltetett mosollyal az arcán; látszott rajta, hogy valóban nem számított Dracóra.

\- Jó napot! A dísztaláromért jöttem! – jelentette ki éles hangon a férfi. Potter nem várt és ismétlődően felbukkanó jelenléte oly mértékben felzaklatta lelki nyugalmát, hogy már az sem érdekelte, hogy tulajdonképpen _csak_ érdeklődni jött a talár állapotáról. Ezen a ponton alább nem adta, minthogy magával viszi a ruhadarabot, Potter nevető arcára csapja az ajtót és hazáig meg sem áll! – Remélem, elkészült.

\- A talár? Ho-hogyne! – jött a kissé bizonytalan válasz a nőtől, aztán aggodalmasan fordult hátra a raktár felé. – Máris… megkeresem. Remélem, van néhány perce, amíg én---

\- Megvárom – szakította félbe Draco a nőszemély mondandóját, mert semmi kedve nem volt tovább hallgatni ezt a kínosan igyekvő hangszínt.

Amíg Draco a pultnál várakozott, idegesen dobolt ujjaival; Potter olyan erősen szuggerálta, hogy az már szinte ruhán keresztül is égette a bőrét. Legszívesebben egy hirtelen mozdulattal odafordult volna és úgy leátkozta volna a másikat, hogy az a kócos haja is az égnek álljon! Még jobban!

Szép reményeit az a gondolat tiporta sárba, hogy már megint elragadtatta magát; megátkozná Pottert, ha a pálcája nem valahol a lakásában kallódna – mágia nélkül maradtak hát a gyilkos gondolatok, amivel ugyan nem sokra ment, de magát legalább elszórakoztatta a várakozás perceiben.

Mire a nő ismét felbukkant a függöny mögül, Draco ABC rendbe szedte magában azokat az átkokat, amiket szíves-örömest küldött volna Potterre. Bár önmaga számára is meglepő volt a felfedezés, az Avada Kedavra nem került fel listájára. Ott azért nem tartott. Még.

Úgy döntött, hogy megembereli magát és előbbi kirohanása miatt most igyekszik rendesen viselkedni a nővel; elvégre kilátásba került a menekülés. Már csak ki kell fizetnie a talárt, aztán már itt sincs! Az sem állíthatja meg, ha maga az apokalipszis tombol odakint London utcáin; ő ugyan egy perccel sem marad itt tovább Potter tekintetével a hátán.

A szabadság és otthona gondolatára mosoly kúszott a szája szélére; ezzel a bizakodó tekintettel fordult Madam Malkin és gyönyörű, újonnan tisztított és a legújabb divat szerint kissé átalakított talárja felé, ami a kék ég legsötétebb színeiben pompázott és annyira szép volt, hogy azt el sem lehe---

Álljunk meg egy szóra! Draco végignézett a nő bűnbánó tekintetén – itt már gyanakodni kezdett, de még nem állt össze számára a kép -, aztán áttért a talár tanulmányozására: a ruha elegánsan omlott le a vállfáról; lógott? Ugyan már! Szinte tartotta magát, hogy mindenki megcsodálhassa alakját és mélykék színét, ami---

Draco arcára ráfagyott a felismerés borzalma.

Az ő egykori gyönyörű, mélykék talárja sehol sem volt – helyette valami elképesztően rusnya, lazacrózsaszín rongydarab függött a vállfán. Mit függött?! Lógott!

A talárt gondosan kitisztították és itt-ott átszabták, megigazították, de Draco mindezt már nem látta, nem vette észre. Megragadt abban a szörnyűséges pillanatban, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy ez az eszméletlenül csúnya vacak az ő talárja!

Kettőt-hármat hápogott reménytelenül, mire szó jött ki a torkán:

\- Ez… micsoda? – a hangja egészen bátortalan lett. Képtelen volt felfogni, elhinni, hogy ennek a darab szövetnek valaha is közele lehetett remekbe szabott ruhadarabjához, amely ruhásszekrénye dísze volt!

\- A talárja, Mr. Malfoy.

Madam Malkin láthatóan feszengett. Ujjai szorosan tartották a vállfát, ujjpercei elfehéredtek az erőlködéstől. Kétségbeesett pillantást vetett Harryre, mintha tőle várna valamiféle segítséget, de mivel látható reakció nem érkezett, megköszörülte a torkát és beszélni kezdett.

\- Mint láthatja, történt vele egy kisebb baleset. Apró malőr. Egy kis félreértés az egész – győzködte a nő Dracót, aki némán, közömbös tekintettel bámult a talárra. – Elkezdtünk egy újfajta tartós tisztítási módszerrel kísérletezni, aminek az a lényege, hogy az anyag egyszerűen taszítson mindenféle szennyeződést, így első használattól az utolsóig mindig tisztán találjuk meg a szekrényben a ruhát. Több taláron is alkalmaztuk már ezt a bűbájt és azoknál minden működött is annak rendje és módja szerint. A piszkot ez is taszítja, de a színe… nem az igazi. Ennél a darabnál valami nyilvánvalóan félresiklott – fejezte be az asszony magyarázkodását, aztán aggodalmaskodva harapott ajkába.

\- Nyilvánvalóan? – visszhangozta Draco, mintha ezt az egyetlen szót fogta volna fel a monológból.

\- Igen! – helyeselt a nő, aztán sietve hozzátette. – De ne aggódjon, aggodalomra semmi ok! Néhány hét alatt biztosan rájövünk a probléma forrására és visszaállítjuk talárját eredeti állapotába! Addig természetesen rendelkezésére bocsátunk egy új szettet, a további vásárlásaiból pedig húsz százalék kedvezményt adunk! – bólogatott a nő hevesen.

Draco Malfoy szerencsés embernek gondolta magát – általában. Nem volt oka panaszkodni, a napjai remekül teltek; kivéve a mait. Kezdve azzal, hogy otthon felejtette a pálcáját, egészen addig, hogy körülbelül háromszor ázott el teljesen, nem beszélve arról, hogy négyszer futott össze Potterrel csak a mai nap folyamán… aztán jött a talár. A talár… ami már nem is érdemelte meg ezt a nemes megszólítást.

Sok volt ez már neki. A düh vörös folyamként öntötte e, amúgy is világos bőrét még jobban elsápasztotta; ajka vértelen lett a méregtől, szeme összeszűkült a haragtól.

\- Megcsinálják? Ne aggódjak? Húsz százalék?! – mire idejutott, már tombolt. A talárt egy hirtelen mozdulattal kikapta a nő kezéből és fenyegetően meredt rá. – Azt meghiszem! Hogy én többet ide be nem teszem a lábam, az is biztos!

Öles léptekkel indult az ajtó felé, szeme villámokat szórt; két lépéssel kint termett a zuhogó esőben, ami őt egy bizonyos ívben elkerülte. Ó, hogy a fene essen belé, most igazán szívesen belerúgott volna valamibe! Éppen egy felborítani való kukát keresett, amikor egy kéz markolta meg a vállát. Ha tudott volna verekedni – amit varázslókhoz méltatlan dolognak tartott -, most szívesen behúzott volna egyet a másiknak.

Ha lehet ilyet mondani, frusztrációja még tovább nőtt Harry Potter arcát látva. Harry, talán tartva attól, hogy Draco mindjárt apró cafatokra átkozza, védekezőleg emelte fel a kezét; benne Draco szatyrával.

\- Ezt az üzletben hagytad – mondta szelíden.

\- Potter, azonnal szedd le rólam ezt az átkozott bűbájt! – követelte magából kikelve a szőke. Harry leállhatott volna vele vitatkozni és legalább öt érvet felsorolhatott volna, amiért ez nem volt egy ésszerű döntés, de nem látta értelmét, így egy pálcaintés múlva Draco újra az eső áldozatává vált. – Láttad, hogy néz ki a talárom?! A legjobb talárom! Idehozom és erre ez történik! Hogy a kénköves pokol szakadjon a nyakába annak, aki ezt a tisztító bűbájt kitalálta! – dühöngött tovább a fiú.

\- Szerintem még nem reménytelen a helyzet – jegyezte meg Harry, bár szerény véleménye szerint is ocsmány színe lett a ruhának.

\- Nem reménytelen?! Nem látsz a szemüvegedtől, Potter? Ennél rosszabb már nem is lehetne!

\- Azért az esküvőre még így is fel tudod venni – vont vállat Harry. – Nem nagy ügy. Rajtad amúgy is minden jól áll.

Draco csak hümmögött egyet; most igazán nem volt ereje ahhoz, hogy Potter felvidítási kísérletét hallgassa. Úgy döntött, az lesz a legjobb, ha megpróbál lenyugodni és tesz néhány kört; lassan háromszor megkerülte Harryt. A második körnél jött rá, hogy nem szerencsés lehajtania a fejét, mert az eső úgy folyt végig rajta, mintha csak egy vízesés alá szottyant volna kedve beállni.

\- Nem olyan szörnyű? – morfondírozott hangosan a köröket róva.

\- Egyáltalán nem – nyugtatta meg Harry.

\- Biztos?

\- Biztos.

\- Szerinted felvehetem az esküvőre? – na nem mintha el akart volna menni; de pillanatnyilag nem is ez volt a lényeg, hanem maga a kérdés, az elv.

\- Persze.

\- Te felvennéd? – állt meg éppen a fekete hajú előtt.

\- Hogy én? – kérdezett vissza Harry meglepődve, aztán egészen közel hajolva Dracóhoz elvigyorodott. – Egy ilyen szörnyűséges lazacrózsaszín talárt?

Dracót elöntötte a pulykaméreg; orcái vörösen égtek, ahogy talárjával és szatyrával végigfutott az Abszol út sikátorain. Harry Potter nevetése még sokáig csengett a fülében.

***

Hogy végül milyen delíriumos állapotban döntött úgy, hogy mégis részt vesz az esküvőn? Azt őszintén maga sem tudta volna megindokolni. Draco Malfoy már csak azért is szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, mert a hideg esőben összeszedett nátháját már másnapra ki tudta kezelni, hála a bájitaloknak – emiatt viszont ugrott a megfelelő alibije az esküvő kihagyásával kapcsolatban.

Talán érdemes lett volna elgondolkoznia rajta, hogy a betegség nem hagyott-e benne maradandó szellemi sérüléseket; mindenesetre erre utalt az, hogy szombat reggel felkerekedett, megvette a kviddicsseprű alakú evőeszközkészletet, aztán magára kanyarította lazacrózsaszín talárját és elindult az esküvő helyszínére.

***

Mi tagadás, szép esküvő volt. A dekoráció visszafogottan elegáns volt, mindenhol krémszínű szalagok díszítették a falakat; az asztalokon hosszúszárú kálák pompáztak a vázákban. A szertartás meghitt és családias hangulatú volt, az összegyűltek jót derültek Ron szerencsétlenkedésein, de mindenki elhallgatott, amikor a menyasszony édesapja karjába karolva belépett a kétszárnyú ajtón gyönyörű ruhájában.

Azt mondják, az esküvő mindig a menyasszonyról szól, az az ő napja, ott ő van a középpontban. Hermione élvezte a figyelmet és mindössze kétszer fordult elő, hogy valami nála is nagyobb érdeklődést váltott ki a vendégseregből.

Az egyik esemény az volt, amikor Arthur Weasley hóbortos nagybátyja, Alfred bácsi azt képzelte, hogy egyszerre öt bóléstállal tud zsonglőrködni, miközben a zongora tetején mászkál – hamar bebizonyosodott, hogy a gravitáció nem volt segítségére, a finom bólé pedig kisebb özönvízként öntötte el a terem krémszínű szőnyegeit.

A másik figyelemkeltő történés pedig nem más volt, mint Draco Malfoy megjelenése lazacrózsaszín dísztalárjában. Ahogy Ron meglátta Malfoyt a rikító rózsaszín darabban, fájdalmasan elfintorodott; eszébe jutott egy réges-régi emlék egy borzalmas barna talárról, csipkeszegéllyel az ujján…

A vendégek enyhe megdöbbenéssel konstatálták Draco megjelenését. Az ifjú Malfoy büszkén felszegett állal és olyan fenyegető tekintettel trappolt végig a termen, hogy senki nem merte volna megszólítani. Egyedül Molly Weasley vette magának a bátorságot, hogy odalépjen a fiúhoz és megmutassa neki, melyik kerek asztalnál találja meg a helyét – nevezetesen Harry Potter szomszédságában.

Mit volt mit tenni, fogta magát, leült a számára kijelölt székre, aztán feltűnően a vendégsereget kezdte pásztázni. Itt volt az egész Weasley-família, közeli és távolabbi rokonokkal együtt – legalábbis feltűnően sok vörös fej volt a teremben. Látott néhány régi iskolatársat; példának okáért Luna Lovegoodot, aki alkalomhoz illően karácsonyfának öltözött rettenetes sötétzöld ruhájával és az arról lelógó csillogó-villogó gömbökkel.

Miután tekintetét alaposan végigjáratta a termen, Draco pezsgős poharáért nyúlt, hogy igyon egy kortyot, azzal is eltelik legalább három másodperc; ő pedig annyival hamarabb szabadulhat el innen.

\- Szia! – csendült egy hang mögötte, aztán a hang tulajdonosának volt képe mellé lépni és elfoglalni a vele szemben lévő helyet. Harry Potter már csak egy olyan pofátlan ember volt, hogy képes volt szívfájdalom nélkül leülni a saját helyére.

A szőke varázsló egy szó nélkül elfordította fejét, aztán Hermione szüleit kezdte tanulmányozni. Mugli létükre egész normálisnak tűntek, bár Mr. Granger arcán enyhe megrökönyödést látott, amikor a levegőben elúszott mellette egy pezsgőt kínáló ezüsttálca. Bár magának sem vallotta volna be, szívesen szóba elegyedett volna a szülőkkel. Vajon hogy érzik magukat egyedüli muglikként ennyi varázsló között? Félnek, izgulnak? Furcsállják a körülöttük nyüzsgő tömeget?

Ötpercnyi néma csend után kezdte idegesíteni Potter rajta függő tekintete; elhúzott szájjal fordult felé.

\- Mit akarsz, Potter? – kérdezte ingerülten.

\- Mire gondolsz? – pislogott rá Harry. – Csak leültem ide melléd. Úgy tűnt, unatkozol.

\- Hidd el, sokkal jobb társaságban voltam egyedül, mint most veled – vetette oda Draco fölényesen, mire a másik csak elmosolyodott.

\- Sejtettem – hagyta rá Harry, de a tekintetét továbbra sem vette le róla. Draco lassan azon a ponton volt, hogy most aztán tényleg megátkozza a másikat, de Harry megelőzte. – Melyiket választottad végül?

Ezt kérdezte, csak így, egyszerűen.

\- Már megint mi a fenéről beszélsz, Potter? Alany, állítmány, tárgy! Ezeket akarom hallani, ilyen sorrendben!

\- A nászajándékról! Melyiket választottad végül, a limonádés kancsót vagy a salátástálat?

\- A seprűs villákat – morogta Draco félhalkan és reménykedett, hogy Potter nem fogja kommentálni a dolgot. Tévedett.

\- Örülök, hogy adsz a véleményemre – mosolygott Harry, és most ő kortyolt egyet a pezsgőből.

\- Na nem mintha érdekelne, hogy te mit gondolsz, Potter! – tiltakozott a szőke vehemensen. – Egyszerűen Weasleyre gondoltam és az ő értelmi szintjéhez ezt tartottam megfelelőnek! Majd hogy még a te véleményedre adok! Hallatlan! – fejezte be a tirádát főhősünk.

\- Azért a fejemet nem kell leharapni – mosolygott joviálisan Harry. – És egész jól nézel ki. Ez a szín… - itt vigyáznia kellett, nehogy elnevesse magát – kiemeli a szemedet.

\- Ne gúnyolódj, Potter, mert nagyon megjárod – sziszegte Draco összehúzott szemmel.

\- Eszem ágában sincs! – tette szívére Harry a kezét. – Legközelebb én is mérlegelem majd, hogy Gilderoy Lockharttól kérjek öltözködési tanácsokat!

Draco először elsápadt, aztán elvörösödött – mindkét állapotot a düh váltotta ki belőle.

\- Ha még egyszer megszólalsz a ruhámmal kapcsolatban, én esküszöm, hogy---

\- Tudom, tudom, darabokra átkozol – fejezte be helyette Harry a fenyegetést, aztán közelebb hajolt, hogy csak a másik hallja következő kérdését. – Mit csinálsz holnap?

\- Hogy-hogy mit? – kérdezett vissza Draco meglepődve a hirtelen témaváltás kapcsán.

\- Jaj, Draco, lehet, hogy a korral jár, de mostanában olyan értetlen vagy; mindent kétszer kell megkérdeznem – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Ráérsz holnap?

\- Ugyan mire? – váltott gyanakvóra a szőke férfi. Ez a második alkalom, hogy Potter egy héten belül kétszer is a keresztnevén szólította. Felettébb gyanús; legjobb lesz, ha az asztal alatt előkészíti a pálcáját, minden eshetőségre felkészülve.

\- Meginni velem azt a forró csokit, amit miattam szalasztottál el a múltkor.

\- Ugyan miért akarnék én veled--- - itt Draco elhallgatott. Mi a fene? – Hé! Honnan tudsz a forró csokiról? – szegezte mutatóujját vádlón a másik varázslóra.

\- Csak tudom és kész – vont vállat Harry. – Tudom, hogy aznap miért hagytad otthon a pálcádat, tudom, hogy hányszor áztál el. Tudom, hogy melyik a kedvenc forró csokid Florean szalonjából; még otthonra is szoktál venni belőle. Tudom, hogy azon morfondíroztál, hogy ki kellene próbálnod azzal az indiai fahéjjal megbolondítva is. Tudom, hogy mikor jársz a Gringottsba, hogy melyik az a kviddicscsapat, akinek sosem hagynád ki a meccsét; tudok arról is, ha valamiért a Minisztériumban jársz. És igen, tudtam arról is, hogy be fogsz menni Madam Malkinhoz.

Draco alig leplezett megdöbbenéssel hallgatta végig a másikat. Potter mindent tudott róla; szó szerint mindent! Tudta, hogy mikor merre jár és mit csinál, sőt, olvasott a gondolataiban! De hogyan? Nem nézhetett bele a fejébe, hiszen ahhoz folyamatos szemkontaktusra lett volna szükség, és túl sokáig sosem maradtak egymás társaságában! De akkor mégis hogyan létezhetett, hogy Potter mindennel tökéletesen tisztában volt, ami vele kapcsolatban állt?

\- Most azon gondolkodsz, hogyan tudhatok mindenről – állapított meg Harry. Draco szemei még jobban elkerekedtek. – Nem, nem olvasok a gondolataidban. Amikor neked ütköztem az utcán, kivettem a zsebedből a bevásárlólistádat. Rajta volt a részletes aznapi programod… A múlt héten Madam Malkinnál jártam, aki elpanaszolta, mi történt a talároddal; nem mertek baglyot küldeni, amíg nem jönnek rá, hogy pontosan mi is siklott félre.

Draco felemelte a kezét és úgy simított végig a talárján, mintha most látná először.

\- Tudtam, hogy Fortescue után merre indulsz haza és, hogy amint meglátod a szabászatot, nem állod meg, hogy belépj. Ezért eléd vágtam és megelőztelek.

\- És a többi? – tért végre némileg magához Draco.

\- A többi? Az hosszú hónapok kutatásának és megfigyelésének eredménye – összegezte Harry a dolgokat.

\- Megfigyelés? – értetlenkedett a szőke férfi. – Te figyeltél engem? Észre sem vettem, hogy valaki…

\- Auror vagyok, Draco – emlékeztette Harry a másikat. – Az a dolgom, hogy úgy figyeljek valakit, hogy az illetőnek ne tűnjön fel.

\- De miért? – jött a kérdés, ami láthatólag zavarba hozta Harryt; már megint a tarkóját dörgölte egyik kezével.

\- Mert… érdekelsz – mondta végül diplomatikusan. Ezzel a megfogalmazással talán még éppen elkerülheti, hogy Draco Malfoy itt és most átkozza cafatokra.

\- Érdekellek – ismételten rezignáltan Draco. Az elmúlt két percben túl sok információ jutott el hozzá, amit még nem tudott feldolgozni. Onnantól kezdve, hogy van egy titkos imádója, aki miatt kémregénnyé változott az élete… nem, ez most túl sok volt így egyszerre. Egyelőre meg kellett barátkoznia a következőkkel: **érdekli** Harry Pottert. **Ő** érdekli Harry Pottert. Ő érdekli **Harry Pottert.**

Mi következik ebből? Ő és Potter… de ne szaladjunk ennyire előre.

Draco Malfoy szerencsés embernek tartotta magát, a Sors kiváló képességekkel áldotta meg; jó feje volt a tanuláshoz, nem volt olyan vizsgája, amit jó értékelésnél rosszabbra teljesített volna életében, ráadásul betéve tudta az „Elixírek és mágikus főzetek” összes receptjét oda és vissza. De arra rájönni, hogy a most megszerzett információval mit kezdjen; hogy létezik-e egyáltalán olyan, hogy ő és Potter…

Ez most bőven meghaladta a képességeit.

\- Tehát ha jól értem – köszörülte meg a torkát Draco -, te most randevúra akarsz engem hívni.

\- Mondhatjuk – ismerte be Harry.

\- A nagy, feddhetetlen hős, Harry Potter randevúra akarja hívni Draco Malfoyt. Csak hogy tisztázzuk.

\- Harry Potter egy egyszerű srác és randevúra akar hívni valakit, aki érdekli – helyesbített Harry.

\- Nem valakit, hanem Draco Malfoyt – javította ki a szőke férfi.

\- Igen – bólintott Harry. – Harry Potter randira akarja hívni Draco Malfoyt. Mit mond erre Draco Malfoy? – döntötte oldalra a fejét Harry a válaszra várva.

Egy percig csend volt; ha valaki azt gondolná, hogy főhősünk fejében csak úgy száguldoztak a gondolatok, az nagyot téved. Draco Malfoy akkor sem tudott értelmes gondolatokat megszülni, ha az élete múlt volna rajta. Nem voltak érvei – és nem voltak ellenérvei sem. Csak a nagy csend tombolt a fejében.

Aztán kimondta az első gondolatot, ami eszébe jutott:

\- Majd holnap megbeszéljük a forró csoki mellett.

***

**Epilógus**

Draco Malfoy szerencsés embernek tartotta magát. Imádott munkájában sikeres volt, tehetségesen kviddicsezett és mestere elismerését is sikerült kivívni kemény munkájával. Az élete nyugodt mederben folyt; hetente írt egy levelet anyjának, amiben biztosította szüleit arról, hogy vele minden a legnagyobb rendben van.

Madam Malkinnak sikerült rájönni, hogy mi történt kedvenc talárjával és természetesen fel is ajánlotta Dracónak, hogy ingyen és bérmentve megjavítja – de a férfi nem kívánt élni a lehetőséggel. Túl sok jó emléke fűződött már a lazacrózsaszín borzadályhoz.

Sosem szerette igazán a csapadékos időjárást, de mára megbékélt az esővel; ugyanis ha elázott, mennyivel jobb érzés volt ledobni vizes ruháit és párja forró testéhez bújni, mint egy szárító bűbájt elmormolni?  
És ha ázottan jött haza, Harry mindig kedvenc svájci forró csokoládéjával és még egy annál is édesebb csókkal várta.

Draco Malfoy szerencsés embernek tartotta magát.

__

Vége

És hogyan folytatódott kettejük története?

_„Minden hibája ellenére, Draco Malfoy megértő embernek tartotta magát…”_


	2. Otthon, rémes otthon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Minden hibája ellenére, Draco Malfoy megértő embernek tartotta magát. De azért a toleranciának is vannak határai..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A II. Malfoy Kihívás Ujjgyakorlat játékra íródott drabble, **mugli technológia**

Otthon, rémes otthon

Minden hibája ellenére, Draco Malfoy megértő embernek tartotta magát.

Megértette, hogy Harry szeretne elvonulni egy időre a világ elől. Megértette, hogy miért kellett ehhez Skócia talán legeldugottabb szegletébe költözniük. Még azt is megértette – bár csak nehezen -, hogy éppen egy alig néhány tucat lelket számláló mugli településre esett Harry választása.

Azt azonban mindennek fejében nehezen értette meg, hogy miért kell a varázsvilágtól teljesen elszigetelődve, szinte muglik módjára élni az életüket. A mágia születése óta az élete része volt; szinte érezte az ereiben folyni a varázslatot; a bőre bizsergett, ahányszor csak megérintette a pálcáját; még szavakba sem kellett öntenie vágyait, hogy teljesüljenek.

Nehezen viselte a varázstalanságot, az élet efféle sivárságát - éppen ezért fordulhatott elő, hogy kéthétnyi varázslás-stop után nem bírt magával és úgy gondolta, ideje, hogy megkönnyítse kissé amúgy sem egyszerű életét. Hiszen mi baj is származhatna abból, ha végre nem kellene rózsaszín ingeket és szürkére színeződött fehér zoknikat kihalásznia a motyógépből vagy mi a csudából?

Eddig hősiesen igyekezett párja kedvére tenni az ideiglenes muglivá válásban, de amikor Harryt valamiért Londonba szólította a varázsvilág és Draco egyedül maradt otthon, nem állta meg, hogy elszórjon néhány bűbájt a háztartási gépekre, akikre ezen túl ellenség helyett bajtársként tekintett.

Miután minden ördögtől származó masinán „javítgatott” ezt-azt, elégedetten dőlt hátra karosszékében. Most, hogy a vasaló végre magától simította ránctalanra a talárokat; most, hogy a vacsora magától állt össze és főtt meg a tűzhelyen, a mosogatószivacs önként dörzsölte tisztára az edényeket, a partvis pedig walzert táncolt a parkettán… nos, végre volt ideje leülni kedvenc karosszékébe a kandalló mellé és átolvasni az előző heti _**Kviddics a köbön!**_ című kedvelt sportlapját.

Draco arról azonban keveset tudhatott, hogy Harry Potter sem volt olyan naiv, mint amilyennek néha tűnt – éppen ezért nem feledkezett meg arról, hogy a berendezési tárgyakat tartósan varázslatmentessé tegye. Ha pedig valaki mégis megpróbált volna mágiával élni takaros otthonukban…

Egy-két órával később Draco fülét fura zaj ütötte meg. Csörömpölés, mintha valaki éppen tányérokat törne. Enyhe balsejtelemmel indult el a konyha felé, ahol a következő látvány tárult elé: a tányérok halált megvető bátorsággal ugráltak a mosogatóból az öblítőbe; a megbűvölt mosógép jóízűen csámcsogott egy adag szakadt ruhán éles fogaival (honnan lettek éles fogai?!); a vasaló minden ruhadarabjukra szabványszerűen égette rá a talpát. A mosogatószivacs sokadik kűrjét futotta a konyhapulton, aztán egy tripla szaltóval a tányérok közé vetette magát és boldogan úszott habos medencéjében – a ragacsos masszává váló vacsora pedig indulatosan emelgette a lábos födelét.

Ha azt mondjuk, hogy az addig takaros kis otthon katasztrófa sújtotta területté vált; keveset mondunk. Egy percnyi dermedt döbbenet után Draco megrázta magát és töprengeni kezdett, miként tüntesse el a felfordulást.

Magában bosszúsan motyogott az átkozott mugli technológiáról, ahogy megpróbált újra megbarátkozni a rózsaszín ingek és a megszürkült zoknik gondolatával.

A teljes kétségbeesés küszöbén egyetlen reménye maradt: hogy Harry legalább olyan megértőnek bizonyul majd, mint amilyen ő maga volt.

VÉGE


End file.
